


After The Battle

by BelleMuerte (Viva_BellaMuerte)



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: I guess semi-public??, M/M, blowjob, idk it's like 2 AM and I need more NinCobra everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_BellaMuerte/pseuds/BelleMuerte
Summary: After the semi-final doesn't turn out how either had hoped, Ninjara and Kid Cobra run into each other at the ARMS clinic.





	After The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill the NinCobra tag myself if I have to

This was it, the ARMS Semifinal. The last fighter that stood between him and Max Brass and the title of ARMS champion. Ninjara took a deep breath and stepped out onto the Snakeboard stadium, the sounds of the crowd gathering to root for his opponent rang powerful in his ears. Looking around, he saw himself surrounded by Snakeboarders and ARMS fans alike. To say he was nervous was an understatement, but his training at Naja University gave him the strength to remain calm and steel-faced. 

His opponent stepped out onto the field with him, across the Snakeboard main field.

“Match 9, Seize the spotlight!” Biff’s cheerful voice boomed over the stadium, “It’s Ninjara versus ‘The Speed Demon’ Kid Cobra! He’s as smooth and slick as a snake on the prowl.”

Ninjara shuffled through his ARMS, trying to ignore that he was about to fight his boyfriend, Kid Cobra.

“Snake VS Ninja, it’s B-Movie dreams are made of! Let’s hope it’s an A-Plus fight!”

The crowd roared around them, Ninjara deciding on Chakram and Triblast for his weapons of choice the first round, the two ARMS seeming beneficial against someone who’s known for his speed.

When the announcer called the start of the round, Ninjara lept onto the Snakeboard in front of him, Kid Cobra following suit and charging his first attack, Ninjara frowned and threw his first punch, the Chakram on his left arm spinning to the side and aiming for Kid Cobra’s head--Kid Cobra jumped over it with ease, doing a fancy trick on his Snakeboard to get a reaction from the crowd.

Ninjara jumped from the snakeboard he was on and dashed around the stage, readying a charged attack. From his position he saw Kid Cobra wink his green eye flirtatiously. Ninjara’s frown deepened.

…

The first two battle were over quickly, Kid Cobra taking the first round with a cocky victory--Ninjara took the second and returned the mockery with cool gusto. This final match was intense, both fighters giving it their all to break the draw and earn the right to take on Max Brass.

Biff’s voice buzzed like a fly in Ninjara’s ears, “Things aren’t looking good folks! Ninjara’s looking pretty tired out there and doesn’t have much energy left! But Kid Cobra’s no better, one more well-charged hit could be the end of him! This is getting exciting!!”

Ninjara cursed silently, wishing Biff would just stop talking for a bit so he could focus better--in the midst of his thoughts, a Slapamander glove entered his vision and sent him twirling into the air and onto the ground. 

“Oh! It looks like Ninjara’s down!” Ninjara grit his teeth and pushed up off the ground, “Or is he!? He’s back up!”

 

Damn right I am, Ninjara thought. He stood there eyeing Kid Cobra, he balanced almost elegantly on top of a snakeboard and watched Ninjara like the snake he took his name after; the gaze sent a chill down his back. Ninjara’s next move could be his last if he wasn’t careful--but he’s come this far already, he wasn’t about to throw in the towel now.

Reaching to the depths of his gut, Ninjara summoned every last ounce of strength he could and unleashed a barrage of punches on Kid Cobra, his fists moving faster than the cameras could record--but Kid Cobra was quick to react and hurriedly blocked every punch that came his way He leapt into the air to get the drop on Ninjara, a charge of energy surged through him. The final punch came from Ninjara’s Chakram fist, the chakram swerving upwards to follow Kid Cobra as he reeled back his Slapamander and unleashed a devastating blow to Ninjara’s face.

Time seemed to slow, Kid Cobra’s head turned to see the Chakram just behind his shoulder, Ninjara’s body froze at the sight of the Slapamander coming right for him, there was no way he could dodge this, and there was no way he could withstand another hit. 

It was over.

Ninjara paused the video, phone in hand as he laid back in his clinic bed. He’d been watching and rewatching his battle with Kid Cobra yesterday since he woke up, trying to study what he could have done differently. He scrubbed forward slowly on the video, watching frame by frame as his Chakram hit Kid Cobra in the back of the neck and Kid Cobra’s Slapamander returned the favor.

Both fighters fell to the ground out cold, the crowd previously cheering the both of them on falling silent. Ninjara let go of the video player and let it play normally, Biff’s voice crackling from his phone speaker.

“And it’s a draw!! Looks like we’ll need another round to decide who the true victor is, but that’ll have to wait for another day, we’re all out of time here folks! Thanks for tuning in--”

Ninjara paused the video again and scrolled through a few others on YouTube. That fight had knocked both him and Kid Cobra out cold, he himself had been unconscious for at least a day, he had no idea about Kid Cobra though. Speaking of Kid Cobra, a video in his feed was labeled “COOLEST SNAKEBOARDING TRICKS EVER!!!” with the uploader name “Kid Cobra.”

Ninjara scoffed and tapped on the video, watching as his boyfriend appeared on screen to a heavy rock song. Ninjara never understood the appeal of Snakeboarding, preferring to focus on his ninja studies and real, competitive sports. Ninjara laid back in his bed and looked around a bit. Nothing had changed about the official ARMS clinic since he’d last been here, the small doctors office was pretty bleak compared to the extravagant nature of the ARMS tournaments. 

The walls were white, the furniture a boring shade of pale grey, and the beds and curtains all a muted shade of grey-off-white. At least the clinic had the benefit of having multiple rooms for bed-rest patients, so Ninjara had the room to himself right now. There was another bed beside him that had been empty when he woke up, but he was sure someone was staying in it. His ninja intuition told him it was Kid Cobra.

Ninjara sighed and put his phone down, letting his eyes slip shut. He was fine and good to go home now, but he thought he’d at least milk this “injury” a bit more so he can take a quick nap. 

At least he’d hoped for a nap.

The door to his room slammed open and Ninjara lazily turned his head to see who had entered--surprise surprise, it was Kid Cobra, still dressed in his Snakeboarding gear. Ninjara looked at him, thinking it weird he hadn’t at least left his mask off. Even Ninjara had at least taken off his mask and headgear to rest. 

Kid Cobra noticed Ninjara looking at him and closed the door quietly, waving a quick apology. He approached Ninjara and smiled--he knew every time Kid smiled, the little turn-up at the corner of his eyes was such an obvious giveaway. Kid Cobra sat on the edge of Ninjara’s bed silently.

“Nice match today! You really kicked my ass out there, I thought you had it in the bag for sure!” Kid laughed and gave Ninjara a thumbs up.

“Thank you,” Ninjara replied cooly, “You were quite the formidable opponent as well, Kid Cobra.”

“C’mon babe, we’re alone now, call me Kid!”

Ninjara nodded and looked suspiciously at Kid Cobra’s eyes. He seemed like he wanted to say something else…

“Something on your mind, Kid?” Ninjara sat up and touched Kid’s hand reassurringly, he was worried something was wrong.

Kid’s eyes stopped smiling and he looked at Ninjara with an unidentifiable expression. The room was eerily quiet now, the hair on the back of Ninjara’s neck standing on end. What was with this atmosphere? It felt almost electric.

“Nothin’ too serious, just thinkin…” Kid’s eyes narrowed slightly, “You know, you’re really cute without the mask.”

Ninjara froze, his mind going blank for a moment. Kid Cobra thought he was cute? Well, they’re dating so of course Kid would think he’s cute, but that’s not the point.

“Um…” He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, he remembered when Kid had winked at him during their match earlier and blushed a bit. He’d thought that was just Kid taunting him to throw him off his game. He never thought it was Kid openly flirting.

“Thank you?” 

Kid scoffed and scooted himself closer to Ninjara, his hand finding its way to Ninjara’s knee through the blanket on his bed. Ninjara twitched at the touch, his heart rate picking up speed. He felt nervous and excited, eyes locking onto Kid’s straying hand.

“You know, you’ve got some real pretty eyes, ninja boy. Is red their natural color?”

Ninjara shifted a bit, finding it strange he didn’t feel as uncomfortable as he should have right now. He kind of felt flattered in a weird way, but also a little scared. He wasn’t used to the whole “flirting” scene just yet; at least not with Kid. Kid was his first boyfriend and flirting with boys was strangely different than flirting with girls.

He stuttered a bit, trying to keep himself calm, “yes, it--it is. You know that I can't wear contacts when I fight, so…’

Kid made another sound, Ninjara knowing instantly it was another smirk. His hand slid upwards, just onto Ninjara’s thigh. This brought back memories of the Red Light game he played with his friends at school when they felt tipsy and risqué.

“You're pretty ripped too, huh?” Kid’s face was right beside Ninjara’s, he couldn’t remember when Kid moved that close, but the lack of personal space made his skin tingle and his heart pulse loudly in his ears.

“Ninja College is pretty intense, isn't it? Lots of training and pushing yourself to be the best,” Kid’s hand wasn't on his thigh anymore, instead it moved upwards, touching Ninjara’s chest gently. His fingertips pushed weakly against Ninjara’s shirt, a black undershirt he hadn't even thought twice about stripping down to while he rested. He felt Kid’s fingers start to move, at first in small circles and then trailing a teasing touch along Ninjara’s pecs. His thumb idly grazed over a nipple, making Ninjara tense up.

“Don't worry, I don't bite,” Kid’s forehead was right up against Ninjara’s now, Ninjara’s thoughts racing a mile a minute, “at least, I'm not venomous anyway.” 

Ninjara could practically hear the playful smirk on Kid’s face, the heat pooling in his face shooting down his body, underneath his blanket. Kid had touched him like this before, but they were in a public clinic. Alone. Together. The thought made Ninjara--

“oh what's this?” Kid’s hand was back on Ninjara’s leg, his gaze trained between his thighs--oh shit, “is it a present for me?”

Kids hand rested over the small bulge forming between Ninjara’s legs, Ninjara’s breath hitching gently at the touch. He moved his hand to pull Kid’s away, placing it over Kid’s timidly. Kid kept his hand where it was and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

“Shh, do you trust me?”

Ninjara looked at him and back down to their hands before nodding slowly.

“I'll take care of you.” 

Kid pushed the blanket down and moved to sit across Ninjara’s legs. He leaned close to Ninjara, the hard plastic of his mask almost touching Ninjara’s face. The look in Kid’s eyes were hypnotising, those di-colored eyes sucked him in and made his muscles feel weak. Kid’s hands gently pushed his undershirt up, he whistled at the sight of Ninjara’s abs, a subtle 6-pack gained from years of training his body. 

“better than I remember.” Ninjara blushed hearing that, people had complimented his physique before, but for some reason Kid’s compliments made him squirm in embarrassment.

Ninjara felt a hand trace down his abs, dip against his naval, and push slender fingers into the treasure trail peeking out of his underwear. Another decision he made for comfort, deciding to just wear his boxer briefs instead of his uniform pants. Now he was a little embarrassed about it.

Kid’s fingers curled into the hair, the coarse black strands gliding easily against his skin. When he made contact with Ninjara’s meek bulge, Ninjara sighed and closed his eyes, turning his head away to avoid seeing himself be toyed with. His skin was tingling, the blood pumping through his veins making his whole body flush. When he felt Kid pull his shorts down over his stiffening cock, he gasped. The air felt cold compared to the heat his body was emanating, a strange pleasure that made Ninjara’s toes curl. 

Kid stroked him weakly, keeping his grip loose with every movement to tease Ninjara. Ninjara shuddered and tried to pull his knees together to hide his hard-on, but found himself unable to move his legs from Kid’s position over him. 

Kid slithered his body downwards, dick still in his hand as he brought his face level with Ninjara’s stomack. He eyed Ninjara’s twitching cock with a hungry gaze, Ninjara unable to look anywhere else but directly at Kid. Kid flicked his eyes upwards and caught Ninjara’s gaze. He smirked evilly--Ninjara could see it in his eyes. He lifted his mask just a little and Ninjara caught sight of a thin mouth, sleek lips and sharp teeth; they seemed almost inhuman. The thought sent a chill up his spine. 

When a hot mouth connected with his hardened cock he gasped sharply, his thighs shivered at the touch, a tongue as warm as fire sliding out of Kid’s mouth and around the head of Ninjara’s dick. His shoulders stiffened, sitting up in bed to get a better view of Kid’s face. He couldn’t see anything, just that empty Snakeboard mask he always wore--what he could feel was an entirely different story. Kid’s tongue was forked, the two tips on either side of his tongue teasing against the head of Ninjara’s dick--it felt like some kind of twisted heaven. 

Ninjara felt lips next, two warm, thin lips slip over the glans and down the shaft. Kid felt a vein pulse against his lower lip, a soft sigh left Ninjara’s lips simultaneously. If Kid could grin he’d be grinning from ear to ear at the sounds he was getting from his boyfriend.

Ninjara’s head fell back against his pillow, his eyes fluttered shut and his hands gripped hard onto the bed’s sheets. Kid hummed a bit in amusement, reveling in the way Ninjara’s mouth opened and closed again at the sensation. He grabbed Ninjara’s hand and moved it to his head, letting Ninjara push his Snakeboarding mask off his head and onto the bed. Stiff fingers pushed into his hair, Ninjara’s fingertips glided against his scalp and sent chills down the back of his neck. Those fingers pressed hard into Kid’s scalp when he swallowed and took Ninjara’s dick just a bit farther into his mouth.

He flicked his tongue over the head of Ninjara’s cock quickly, sucking on it as he slid his mouth up and off Ninjara with a soft pop. He kissed the tip of his cock and pushed his lips back around the head, letting his tongue tease the slit in the top with a little hum. Ninjara’s breathing had sped up a bit, now breathing in content sighs and weak moans. 

Kid slipped his mouth off again, tilting his head to the side to lick down the side of Ninjara’s erection, he felt Ninjara’s hand tense in his hair again as he slid down to Ninjara’s balls. Kid sucked one into his mouth and teased the soft skin with the flat of his tongue before letting go and sliding his mouth back up to the head of Ninajara’s cock. 

Kid pushed down again, letting the firm member slide over his tongue. He bobbed his head back and forth quickly, his tongue lapping at the slit every chance it could. Kid repeated the process, his head moving at a constant pace. With every movement he took Ninjara a little deeper into his mouth.

Kid could feel those coarse, black hairs tickle his nose, a strong musty scent entering his lungs. He felt his pupils dilate in excitement and pulled his head back to let Ninjara’s dick slide out of his mouth. Ninjara sighed blissfully, his fingers still firm in Kid’s hair and moving with Kid’s movements. Kid pushed his mouth back down and let his tongue push against Ninjara’s dick as it slid toward his throat. The tip tickled at his gag reflex, but Kid did his best to swallow it down. The sound of Ninjara’s pleased hisses spurring him on.

When Kid felt the grip on his hair tighten, he looked up at Ninjara with excitement in his eyes. Ninjara’s head lulled back in pleasure, his eyes shut tight and his breathing coming in hot pants. He was about to come, Kid wanted to stop there and edge him so badly; he wanted to see the desperate, lustful gaze on Ninjara’s face as he begged for his release--Kid’s thoughts were interrupted by a broken gasp and the feeling of his head being forced down. Hot, thick come filled his mouth, the taste bitter and salty on his tongue, it slid down his throat thickly making him cough--well, as much as he could with his mouth full of cock. He stayed there for a moment, trying to breathe calmly as Ninjara enjoyed his orgasm. 

When Ninjara’s grip finally loosened, Kid slid his mouth up and off, the softening cock between his lips drooping weakly toward Ninjara’s stomach. He smirked and wiped his mouth across the back of his hand, a smug smirk across his face. Ninjara looked like he was about to pass out, he blinked heavily up at Kid and tried to smile back. He was dazed and confused, he’d had blowjobs before, but Kid’s mouth felt amazing just now.

When Kid pushed himself forward on the bed, chest to chest with Ninjara and pressed their lips together, Ninjara’s face twisted reflexively. The taste of come on Kid’s mouth was unpleasant and foreign, but he forgot about it soon after their kisses started getting slower and softer, dissolving into a gentle make out.

Ninjara felt Kid pull the blanket up off his bed and watched him pull away from the kiss. A dumb smile was fixed on Ninjara’s face, happy and spent. Kid laughed and rolled his eyes, making a ‘come hither’ motion with his hand. 

“C’mon pretty boy, get up and dressed, let’s go home already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Mic and I haven't written porn since 2009.


End file.
